Lemonade Mouth, More than A Band
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Its kind of a fallow up to the movie that I think needed to be written. There is not yet a category for this so here it is please read and review. Mention of death/murder/other teenage drama dont read if it offends you please dont read thanks. R&R
1. I just cant

"Olivia please correct me if I am wrong but aren't you supposed to be asleep." The Husky voice of Immanuel 'Manny' White rang threw the child room the shadow of his frame could be seen leaning against her door frame. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake in the dim lighting of his daughters room.

The room was had a variation of Amaranth pink and Carnation pink painted on the walls with a few hanging picture frames the inside panted pink. Olivia's mother had spent almost her entire pregnancy either painting the room or telling Manny how to paint it therefore it was almost absolutely perfect. Her bed and other thinks where made from Oak wood and a line of falling ribbons danced across each piece.

She had a twin sized sleigh bed with pink sheets a multicolored pink quilt protected the child from the harsh winter weather. Other than her bed her room held a dresser with a heart mirror above it, a nightstand that held a large pink microphone shaped alarm clock. As well as a desk that held multiple pictures of her and her late mother. At the edge of her bed sat a toy trunk with all of her stuffed animals that she had already kissed goodnight.

"I know Dad, but you haven't said goodnight." Five year old Olivia said pulling her teddy bear closer to her chest. Her father moved to take a seat at the end of her bed. He sat down and ran his callused fingers threw her hair and then kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight sweet girl," He whispered.

"Night dad," Olivia had said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>And that was it her last memory of her father, it was dis-hearting that she remembered her childhood room better than the man who raised her. Her father was just a fuzzy shadow with a voice that seamed to have bounced the walls and to her ears not coming from his mouth at all. Now thanks to Stella she was on the way to the jail he is in to see him.<p>

She truly did want to see him she missed him terribly but the two had only been in contact with each other for less than a month what's to say he wants to see her. As she sat in the back of Charlie's brother's car she leaned her head against Wen's shoulder. Wen moved his arm around her shoulders.

"It will be fine Livy we will be with you the whole way." He whispered.

"Yeah like you said we are 'More Than A Band'" Charlie said from the middle of the front seat sitting next to Mo.

"Wow Charlie that's really lame," Stella said laughing soon the rest of the band was laughing along as well. They laughed and sang the duration of the ride until they arrived at the jail.

Olivia was walking at the front of the group with Mo and Stella next to her and Wen and Charlie close behind. All seamed okay until the band was just about to get to the mess hall where Olivia was going to meet her dad and she stopped Charlie Running into her not realizing she stopped.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it, I am sorry, I can't forgive him I just can't." She said pushing Charlie and making a mad dash for the door. Olivia the four remaining teenagers groaned as they chased after her. But when they came upon the door Wen stopped them. Olivia sat right on the other side of the door cowering against the wall tears streaming down her face. He hadn't seen her look like this since she told them that her dad was in jail.

Although nothing was spoken the band knew that Wen wanted to talk to her before they did. It was no secret that Wen was truly Olivia's best friend and one of the few people she completely trusted. They all loved the girl and it was from their love for her that they allowed Wen to go before them. He could help her more because she would let him.

"Liv" He said stepping out of the large steal door. Olivia who was not yet sitting rather balancing on her toes her knees stuck out in front of her and her back leaning against the brick wall. She propelled herself into Wen's arms and the taller boy staggered back from the force. Yet he still held tight knowing that it was one of the times when she just had to cry and nothing he could say would help. Wen had to wipe a tear from his own eyes on his sleeve scared to let Olivia go.

Soon the rest of band came and joined the hug. It was silent except the tears and Olivia's constant mummer of "I can't I just can't." Wen pulled her tighter into him. "You can Olivia and we will be right there with you." He said pulling her chin up to look at him. Tears where running down her cheeks and he pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped off her tears. She locked her hand in his turning around she also locked hands with Mo. Stella took the place next to Wen also locking hands. Charlie was at the other side of Mo, all of there hands where intertwined with there knuckles covering their interdigital web (A/N -another name for the skin in between your fingers). With a deep breath they reentered the prison.

As they came up on the mess hall it was empty. Olivia broke down once again falling into Wen's arms. Stella walked up to one of the guards on duty.

"Hey where's Immanuel White?" She almost whispered not wanting to be over heard. The guards looked at her confused until a notably older guard came over. "The cop killer, he isn't aloud out of his cell." The man said Stella staggered back, the what!


	2. Two Timing Pickett

_A/N – Alright so I do not own lemonade mouth in anyway shape or form. So there you have It this is a chapter about Mo with little hints of Mo and Charlie fluff along with Wen and Olivia fluff because I think the two couples are almost undeniable that at one point they will end up together. Anyways that's fro all of the review and I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>"Folks this is Libby Lam for Starstruck News and I am here in front of Messa High School home of the sensational band Lemonade Mouth. But this story isn't about the rag tag group of five that took the nation by storm but rather a group of soccer players who have signed there own record deal." Mo watched the screen from the corner of her eye while sitting in McDonalds. It was no secret that she as most despised the show Starstruck and its host Libby Lam almost as my as the horrible country wide grease bucket of where she watched it. She wasn't really paying much attention despite the fact her band and her school where mentioned. Really none of the teenagers paid attention, Wen sat almost on top of Olivia his hand clasped on hers for comfort while neither really ate their food like usual. Charlie was babbling about something with his brother while Stella voiced her opinions to Mo about the monopoly of McDonalds. Speaking of Stella it is a mystery if at this point she realized the Indian teen was not listening.<p>

"They said the thing that sent them over the edge was getting back their lead guitarist Scott Pickett from said rival group Lemonade Mouth." That snapped Mo's attention to the screen where she saw an old picture she herself took of Mudslide Crush.

"Oh look there's Scott now" Libby announced and despite every ounce of her being telling her to turn away she watched along with the nation as her boyfriend made out with Victoria the girl who was until recently Charlie's girlfreind. Mo just stared into the abyss until her phone started going off. It was Scott and the message was plain as day 'were over I am going out with vick now'. Mo's heart silently broke she pushed away her Premium Bacon Ranch Salad with Crispy Chicken and almost running to the bathroom.

She tried to forget about the jerk and it seamed to work out pretty well for a while. Olivia had fallen asleep against Wen's shoulder in the back seat and Stella lay sprawled out across the two. Charlie was drumming on his knees trying not to wake up the others; truthfully he didn't want to hear anymore complaints of stupid pointless things. Tommy kept his eyes glued to the road. Mo listened to her music softly as silent tears ran down her face. She didn't know what she hated more Scott Pickett or the fact the one true decision she made 'with' her fathers consent had turned out so badly. She also hated herself for not getting over it Olivia was going threw hell right now and she was upset her boyfriend of only a month broke up with her when she never really liked him anyways.

She ended up coming to the decision she just needed some sleep. She leaned against Charlie's shoulder resting her eyes until finally falling asleep. Charlie slowly moved his hand behind Mo's back as soon as he was sure she was asleep her head drooped from his bony shoulder into the pocket in front of his collarbone (A/N- I don't know if that is what you call it but its what I am calling it) Mo's head moved back farther to where her warm breath was on Charlie's neck. Tommy just smiled at the picture.

"You know Charlie for someone who is over her, you aren't over her." He joked in hushed tones.

"Shut up Tommy I just want her to be comfortable." Charlie said defensively.

"Sure that's why you have goose bumps," he said playfully pushing his brother. Charlie got out his phone and went to the website to see none other than Victoria and Scott kissing and the picture was everywhere. His muscles tensed and rippled as he ripped the phone in half. Scott pulled off the small side road they where on after hearing the snap. He looked at Charlie his cool headed laid back little brother in surprise.

"Just be glad that wasn't his neck!" The younger brother exclaimed, Tommy still confused but less hair brained got back on the road.

"Who's neck," Wen asked from the back to the surprise of the brothers they thought he was asleep by this time.

"Scotts," Charlie growled both of the other boys just looked at him completely confused seeing as they had yet to learn about Scott's textbook worse break up ever.

"Alright I know I don't understand most of your anger Charles but I am completely confused right now." Tommy said.

"He cheated on Mo on national television." Charlie almost screamed waking up Olivia and Stella but some how Mo didn't stir at all. Soon Olivia and Stella decided they weren't leaving Mo alone so after making sure it was okay with her parents they asked their own and soon Mo had Lemonade Mouth girl sleep over at her house and she wasn't even awake. Wen decided to stay over at Charlie's since he lived closer to Mo and the two could be over almost as soon as she woke up. Part of being 'More than A band' is being there for each other and they where going to do that for Mo.

* * *

><p>AN - So did you like it if so please review oh and I haven't read the book so this is strictly movie witch means it may be a little of from the band in the book. :) Also I have two questions,

The teckie that helps the bad out what is his name, if he has one?

and also was Wen's sister given a name or is she nameless as well?


	3. Checking up on Mo and Chick flicks

A/N - Thanks for all who reviewed I still cant believe how popular this is. :) Anyways here is the third chapter it is a bit shorter but important none the less. For this chapter i skipped the Olivia/ Wen fluff since their will be plenty of it in later chapters and used just a splash of Charlie/Mo in it. And thank you once again for their names. I will be usuing them in later chapters. :) As my cousin would say 'Bye Bye You'

* * *

><p>Mo rubbed her eyes as she glanced around her room then shoot up remembering that she had fallen asleep in Tommy's car how did she get here. She glanced around her room until her eyes locked on Stella and Olivia who sat at the foot of her day bed both criss-cross applesauce giving her the disappointed glare. She had learned the glare from her multiple attempts to quit the band and her father's unorthodox knack of learning everything bad she ever did.<p>

She wondered what it was she did bad this time then she glanced at her clock seeing it was only six thirty am, usually if Stella was up before eight it was important. Then she remembered the events of the previous day with a half hearted sad smile she sighed. Only two words formed on her lips but they said every single hair brained thought that danced around her head. "You Heard" her voice broke and she began to sob Stella almost jumped pulling Mo into a hug, Olivia was a bit more fluid with her movements but still pulled Mo into a hug.

The three stayed like that until Mo finally finished her first round of tears. Olivia moved to sit next to Mo against the head board while Stella moves over to the window opening it she looked to each side. As she expected their sat Charlie and Wen sound asleep, She wondered how her and the other girls got lucky enough to have guy friends who would be so worried that they would sleep outside your window to make sure you where alright.

Stella called the two other girls over to the window and grabbed two cans of Mel's organic lemonade form Mo's bedside table and dumped it over the boy's heads both of witch screaming in reaction of the sudden wetness of their body. Stella just laughed Olivia sighed shaking her head and Mo also laughed, wait did I just say that I did, Mo laughed. For the first time in more than twelve hours Mo was laughing smiling and not thinking about Scott. Just then Mo's mom knocked on the door the girls shut the window and jumped back onto the bed before the door opened. She came in with an empty basket,

"For the blankets when you clean up. Oh and tell the boys to dry off. I don't need lemonade on the carpet." Her mom said with a smile Olivia and Stella just looked at each other Mo really and truly got away with nothing in this house. After Mo's mom left Wen and Charlie hopped threw the window and joined the girls on the bed while drying of their hair. It only took Wen a few minutes than he draped it around his shoulders, seeing as Charlie's hair was longer it took him a few more minutes and his towel ended up across his lap.

"Mo we" Charlie started before shooting gaze to Wen,

"All are so sorry," He finished. "Yeah Mo, I should have realized something was up when you weren't eating at dinner." Stella said wrapping her hands around her friend.

"Well truthfully Stella I wouldn't have ate either way. I hate that grease bucket." Mo commented making the others laugh.

"Still we should have known we are so sorry." Olivia said.

"Yeah Mo, we all feel horrible," Wen added. Not even an hour into the bands conversation the concerned turned from Mo to Olivia. With the sensitive question 'why couldn't you go see him?' It was so sensitive in fact soon after Olivia found a reason to leave and then the rest of the band evaporated as well Charlie was the last left of the group.

"Well I should get going Mo your parents wouldn't be happy if I stayed." Charlie said.

"Please no Charlie I really don't want to be alone right now with just my parents. And I don't know I feel safer around you somehow. Can't we just watch a movie or something?" Mo asked and that's exactly what they did. Charlie sat threw the entire list of Mo's favorite older chick flics starting from Casablanca to While you where sleeping. Although he would never admit it to anyone he didn't totally hate the chick flicks he actually found some of the newer ones funny. Then and again he was just happy he got to spend time with Mo and her father wasn't the complete psychopath some of Mo's story's made him out to be. Mr. Banjaree just wanted to make sure his daughter was safe and still wanted to hang on to the little girl part of her. He couldn't blame him he would do the same for his own daughter.


	4. AN

A/N – alrigthie so thanks for all of the reviews they are turely amazing. So my truly amazing reviewers I wish to know what you all want to read. It is very easy just answer these three questions.

We have already witnessed the start of Mo's and Olivia's breakdown and I have an Idea for Wen and Stella but what kind of problem do A/N – alrigthie so thanks for all of the reviews they are truly amazing. So my truly amazing reviewers I wish to know what you all want to read. It is very easy just answer these three questions.

We have already witnessed the start of Mo's and Olivia's breakdown and I have an Idea for Wen and Stella but what kind of problem do you want Charlie to face?

Alright so this is multiple choice on Stella's issue,

Moving away

Cousin in town

Both

I have uploaded many chapters back to back due to my very non busy week but won't be able to do this for long so how long of a distance do you want to have in-between chapters?

Alrightie so leave your thought in the review box or PM me if you wish as long as I get feedback I do not care.

P.S - The next chapter will be up tonight hopefully I just got to finish and proof read :)

P.S.S - Oh and one more thing

Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud!


	5. Mommy's and Mini Meltdowns

A/N – Alright so I found this poem but couldn't find the author although I give them credit for it. Any who I wanted to upload it in my A/N section but as I promised new chapter.

'Cinderella walked on broken glass

Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass

Belle fell in love with a hideous beast

Jasmine married a common thief

Ariel walked on land for love and life

Snow white just barley escaped a knife

It was all blood, sweat & tears

Because love means facing your biggest fears '

* * *

><p>Almost a week had past since the whole Olivia Mo and Scott ordeal and somehow Olivia had managed to separate herself from the group. Well really it was no secret, Wen had gotten sick there for was not attending school. Stella had some problems with the practice FCAT so her parents where riding her hard. Yet despite her 'I can handle anything' attitude she had actually found a tutor. Mo and Charlie had been so occupied in themselves they could care less if anyone else even existed. Olivia liked the silence for a few days but soon felt as if her head would explode from contradicting thought, she decided to go see Wen sure he was sick but she needed some one to talk to and he seamed like the best choice. She came up on the Gifford house and for a second just stood in awe it was huge compared to her own heck it was bigger than Charlie's and Mo's and wouldn't welt next to Stella's although it didn't seam to be as kept as Stella's.

She slowly walked up the path way of handmade stones to the front door. It seamed as if she stepped into a Disney Channel Sitcom where everything was perfectly perfect. Kind of like the opening to that movie Pleasantville expect it wasn't in black and white. Olivia pressed the doorbell and then heard Wen's new step mother Sidney answered the door.

"Olivia, sweet heart how are you?" She asked stepping out of the house Olivia guessed it was due to Georgie's banshee screams about wanting to be famous like Wen. Yet even threw the closed door the screams where still herd.

"Good, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Wen." Olivia asked and Sidney's face turned sour and took a deep breath before she pulled me over to an outside bench that sat on the side of the walkway.

"Oh, Olivia I thought he told you guys, his mom is fighting for custody of his sister and him against his dad." She started

"Wen, well he is there right now with her by court order." As soon as the words came out of her mouth Olivia wanted her to take them back. But instead she took a deep breath and tried to fight the tears that began to cloud her vision. True she never meet Wen's mother but she knew from his story's she was not the better parent by far.

"How, I mean what dose she have to say he isn't a fit father?" Olivia asked then realized it may be to personal but before she could contradict herself Sidney began to explain.

" Wen has old scar from his child, his dad and mom where fighting his dad threw a glass to the floor and when it shattered a piece broke Wen's skin and he had to go to the hospital she is also throwing in black eyes that came from different projects the two did together. Like the whole picture fiasco." Sidney explained a part of Olivia wondered why Sidney was telling her this and another part of her didn't want her to stop.

"Usually they would throw these cases to the side and Wen would choose but seeing as it's the mom trying to get custody it's different." Sidney explained Olivia's mouth just dropped even farter she wondered if she had just dislocated her jaw.

"Wen said she wasn't even talking to him last time she came up, when she start this." Olivia wondered.

"After you all went on tour." She explained softly just then a text message shook Olivia out of her head. The text was from someone she didn't expect, Lyle slash that it was Stella texting on Lyle's phone telling the band to get down to the auditorium there was a surprise.

"I… I got to go I am sorry," Olivia said almost running back toward the school Sidney almost ran after here but decided against it when she heard Georgie's scream from inside the house. As Olivia walked into the auditorium and saw Charlie lying on his back with is head dangling off the stage, next to him Mo laid on her stomach with her head resting lopsided on her hands and her knees bent having her lower leg strait in the air then her ankles crossed.

Charlie wore black basketball shorts and a green Lemon Head shirt that until now was covered by his gray hoodie. Mo wore a red tee-shirt with a black sunflower on her right hip that was half covered by the black and white striped bubble skirt she wore and red shoes that fell below the ankles with black shoelaces. Soon Stella marched into the autoturum in her She wore a white shirt with bright blue skinny jeans and a thick red synch-belt. Her shoes where knee-high black converse that covered her skinny jeans. Olivia pulled at her own long sleeve striped black and white sweatshirt with only her right overall strapped the left falling open.

In Stella's hand she held four small in descript boxes she handed one to Charlie and Mo before throwing the last to Olivia. "I thought you went to see Wen Olivia." Charlie asked finally realizing Olivia's presence.

"He was," She started 'tell them they deserved to know the truth' she silently encouraged herself taking a breath she was about to tell them before she heard "Asleep," she stopped for a second before realizing she just lied for Wen. Why would she lie for him, he had lied to her having his steep mom break the news. Well he may have meant to tell her the last few days before he left where hectic and maybe he didn't want to hurt her more. Maybe he had good intentions, this conversation that Olivia housed in her head.

"Olivia how do you like yours?" Lyle asked standing up next to Stella Olivia wondered how long she had been out of it. She looked and saw Charlie and Mo helping each other put on necklaces she fingered her box before opening it. In lied a small silver chain with a microphone charm but the actual head of the Microphone was a lemon and the hand grip read Lemonade Mouth she turned It over and saw two things one her name and two a USB drive. As she slipped it around her head she herd a voice say let me get that for you. She aloud the unidentified man to slip it around her neck and clasp it in the back.

"I thought you where asleep," Charlie said and Olivia looked back in realization the voice earlier belonged to Wen. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back. He knew that she had been told and wished he wasn't stupid enough to leave with out saying it himself now he just hoped Olivia, and the rest of the band, could forgive him.

* * *

><p>Cady - Hi and thatks for read the story that is if you read it. I know there is a miscellaneous movie catorgory but those storys never get read witch is why I put mine here :)<p> 


	6. A Tutor for Stella

A/N- Hi people new chapter whoo hoo.

Lemonademouthlover - It is not decided if Wen is moving. He just went to his mom's for visitation reasons.

Randi - Thanks for the encouragement. Although I didn't change my story compleatly I wanted to add spencer to it anyways I just wasn't going to do it so soon.

A/N cont - Alright so just a sidebar NO OTHER CARICTOR FROM GOOD LUCK CHARLIE IS IN THIS OTHER THAN SPENCER. He moved with his parents to Rode Island and that is where he lives next store to the Yamada house hold.

* * *

><p>Stella played around with her guitar necklace that held the USB with all of the songs of Lemonade Mouth. She let her mind drift to the band as usual and didn't realize when her tutor began to call, correction scream her name, "ESTELLE!" She growled under her breath. "Stella," She said banging her fist on the table.<p>

"My name is Stell-A not Estelle I am not some old knitting granny!" She growled spinning her pencil in her hands in an effort to mimic Charlie and his Drum Sticks but failing miserably. She sighed staring down at the test in front of her.

"Stella," The voice of her tutor rang throwing her from her thoughts.

"Not that I am complaining but why is it we have to study here?" Spencer West asked sitting across the table from Stella at his house. He didn't live that far away from the Yamata's but he hated being home and feeling his parents stare down his neck.

"Because I don't want my parents to know I am getting tutored." Stella explained Spencer looked at the younger girl with a cocked brow. How would her parents not know what was going on?

"Alright, I am still just a little confused," he started.

"Great I got a tutor that's more confused than me." She said as she started to roll her finger tips against the table. Spencer cringed at each continuous thud and closed his eyes trying to calm down when as usual that didn't work he lost it.

"Stop," He said grabbing her hand.

"Dose that annoy you," She asked playfully as she began to tap her other hand witch he then grabbed.

"More than you know, can we please just get to why you came so you can leave sooner." He said and she huffed at him. Although Lyle recommended this boy she doubted his ability to teach her anything of importance. Other than how to give some one a broken wrist, he had what she would call 'a freakin' sick grip'.

"Fine," Stella growled and Spencer just sighed before moving over to sit next to Stella.

"So, Stella, what is it that you don't understand about it?" He asked.

"Um everything." Stella stated.

"Alright so lets start at the beginning…." He began

"Great, the beginning is, why is called the FCAT?" Spencer just sighed he had gotten himself in deep. Inside Stella just laughed on the inside, with a tutor that got annoyed so easily maybe learning would be fun.

* * *

><p>Alright this is a lot smaller than expected I just didn't want to give away a whole lot of the other plots and as I expanded it I found myself doing so. Anyways next chapter is all Wen and Olivia Fluff so be happy and review.<p>

Oh and Happy Easter. :)


	7. Charlie's way to cope

A/N - Alright I know you all will hate me because i Lied about the Wen/Olivia chapter. Don't get me wrong i tried but this chapter witch was suposed to be the one after that one just came easiser and it makes sence to do Wen, Stella, and Charlie back to back like Olivia's and Mo's I promice it will be Wen and Olivia next heck I may even finish it before tommrow. Again I am really sorry.

Oh and this takes place in Rode Island :)

* * *

><p>Stella couldn't figure out what the worse part of the hospital was, the uncomfortable chairs that kept you awake although sleep would rest your mind. The cold air that sent shivers down your spine with out the help of the tone of the place. The plain plastered white walls also provided little comfort. Stella had a hard time believing she was even here.<p>

Charlie couldn't even sit he continuously paced back and forth his feet falling in time with his labored breath. He also ran his hands threw his black hair every few seconds in an effort to take his mind off tears. He had been doing this routine for almost three hours just waiting for news.

Then it happened he broke walking towards the wall he threw both arms up over his head his elbows colliding with the wall first. Then as if synchronized with his sobs his hands slowly moved down to his neck before flinging back up and punching the wall. He didn't hit it hard enough to make a dent but hard enough for it to count for him. Turning around he sunk into the floor.

Stella wished the other members of the band would show up she didn't know what to do, how to handle this. She had never even come close to loosing any family member and if one of her brothers was in IC, the though it self brought tears to her eyes.

It wasn't real; she had seen Tommy not four days ago. She could still see him smiling and messing with his younger brother now he lay as a quote on quote vegetable. Stella did the only thing that she guessed would comfort her in a time like this. Almost crawling she made her way to Charlie's side and just wrapped her arms around him.

He returned the jester and laid his head on her shoulder. There she sat against the white modem walls giving the drummer as much comfort as she could until she herself fell asleep. Almost as soon as Charlie awoke he saw some familiar shoes down the hall.

"Olivia, Mo, Wen," He almost cried letting Stella, who was still asleep, fall against Wen's arm before he moved the tired teen over to the many awaiting hospital chairs.

"What Happened," Olivia started grabbing Charlie's arm.

(FLASH BACK)

_Six hours earlier _

"Tommy, mom and dad will kill you if they ketch you." Charlie explained from his seat on the bed as he watched Tommy get dressed out of his pajamas into his concert clothes. Tommy had landed two tickets to his favorite band and of course despite the fact the concert was at eleven a clock at night he still wanted to go.

"Not if they don't know Charles. Not if they don't know," Tommy said as he sat on the bed next to Charlie putting on his shoes.

"Come on Tommy please don't make me cover for you." Charlie almost begged.

"I am sorry kid, I really am but this is big, like really big." Tommy explained as he stood up fixing his shirt.

"Why do you keep repeating yourself?" Charlie asked.

"Because if freaks you out kid. Look Mom and Dad think you are at Wen's so they wont check in your room and all you have to do is sleep and make sure they keep the lights off. Please Charles just this once for me." Tommy said with a wide mouth grin.

"Once, hah I wish you do this at least once every sixth months. Or at least every time your home," Charlie explained.

"That's because this house is suffocating I will be back soon, don't get me caught or I will tell Mom and Dad about all of your detentions, and your arrest buddy boy." Tommy said with an evil laugh.

"Oh I hate you, you are evil." Charlie accused.

"Evil or not I still got free tickets, so go to bed like a good little boy now Char-Char." Tommy said before getting a bed pillow in the face.

"You better bring me a shirt." Charlie said.

"Anything you want bro,"

(_End Flashback) _

"He was in a car accident," Charlie wept softly.

"You're going to hate this advice but try to keep your mind of what's happening. It's the best way, or at least it was for me. Try to think of good memory's not the bad ones. It makes it easier." Olivia said, Charlie looked up and just flashed a half hearted smile. Soon after that Mo wessled his way into his arms. Olivia moved to sit next to Wen who welcomed her with open arms.

"Do you think that he could handel the worst case," Olivia asked softly.

"Lets just hope We don't ever have to figure out that answer." Wen said as Olivia snuggled deep into his embrace.

"I heard prayer helps more," Olivia said softly

* * *

><p>AN - alright the chap wasn't devoid of Olivia/Wen Fluff just a little spinkle again I am so sorry I put it off for another chapter I just loved this one and it fit to me. :)


	8. Answers to unasked Questions

A/N- Just a sugjestion listen to Rascal Flatts song "I wont let go" While reading this chapter it was the song I listened to while writing it and it sets the mood I think.

* * *

><p>Despite almost pure exhaustion Olivia and Wen sat on a stone bench out in the hospitals garden sandwiches in hand. The bags under each of there eyes where visible but neither seamed to care much, they sat in almost complete silence as if the smallest world may send the other into a tail spin of emotions and both didn't want to see the other hurt. Instead they just stared as if the others soul itself would give the answers they needed.<p>

"Wen," Came Olivia's week voice finally breaking the silence, Her deep warm brown eyes softening to almost the point of tears. She took a deep breath "Why didn't…" She trailed off a sole tear cascading down her cheeks.

"Liv, I wanted to I really did. I even had cleaver ways to tell you but I kept finding reasons to put it off. Until it was only days before I was leaving then all the stuff with Mo and Scott and the well I don't think I have to say it. Everyone seamed so fragile and fell back on the band as a unit. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore than they already where." He said wiping her tears.

"Expectably you Liv," He said and she flung herself into his arms no longer trying to hide her tears. These past weeks had been the weeks from Hell and she had finally fallen off the cliff. Her head landed on his right shoulder her blond hair falling in a blob over his shoulder. He rubbed her back with his right and ran his left hand threw her hand continually repeating 'it will be okay' He even rocked back and fourth softly.

"He killed two men," She said suddenly pulling herself away from Wen and collapsing on top of herself hiding her face in her hands.

"One was a clerk at a store, the man wouldn't sell my dad a beer since he sold one to him a few minutes earlier and my dad just shot him, no reason no warning and he died on scene. The worse part was the man had two kids." She started Wen didn't know what to do what to say about that he felt tears run down his own face.

"I knew that something was wrong when he came home late. He tucked me in and kissed my head like nothing was different. Then not even a half hour later the cops where at our house. And he shot one of the deputy's I saw it with my own eyes." Olivia continued gripping her thighs and digging her nails into her skin.

"I can't get the image out of my head; it continuously haunts me every time I've closed my eyes recently. The worse thing is that I can't even remember what my dad looked like. Even when I remember it he is always hiding in the shadows." She wept loudly now and Wen took her hand in his.

"Its not your fault, what your dad did has nothing to do with who you are." He said interrupting her and pulling her into his chest.

"The fact you feal guilty for something he did just reinforces the fact you are nothing like him." He continued.

"How can you be sure I am not just like him," She said.

"Because I love you," He snapped and the girl fell silent pulling herself away from him. He took a deep breath standing up 'Smooth' he told himself.

"Olivia," He said softly as he lowered himself on to his knees in front of her. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way," He said she stood up and began to walk away.

"But I do love you more than anything else." He said grabbing her wrist and stoping her in her tracks. He then did the only thing that came natrualy he wraped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," He said one last time.

"I love you two Gifford."

* * *

><p>AN – Whoop Whoop Don't you love chapters that write themselves. I do, all I had to do was open an empty document and here is the chapter. Witch I love as well. I hope it was worth the wait and is chocked full of enough flufflyness to last a few chapters because I have to get serious about the things that are tearing them apart.

P.S - did you all like the song I think I am going to make it a song in this story tell me what you think of the idea


	9. Writers Block

A/N - Alright so I forgot what my plans for this chapter and it will still have fluff although not as much as last chapter. It's the few chapters after this that are almost devoid of fluffiness. This chapter I am 'borrowing' a Rascal Flatts song, THAT IS AMAZING!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer – I do not own Lemonade Mouth or even a CD of them because stores in Florida are freakin stupid and don't sell it and the movie Is not out either. I also don't own any part of Rascal Flatts although I have every CD they ever put out Lol I except my dorkiness don't worry.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia glanced around Wen's possibly new room as she sat on the edge of the Futon. The room itself was busy with boxes and bag of different things. For the moment since nothing was official Wen's mother hadn't finished unpacking. Wen however didn't seam to mind much, maybe because with everything still packed it seamed like she hadn't presently made her mark yet. As if she was just getting her feet wet and she could pull out at anytime and after seconds all memory's of them would dry up and dissolve into the pavement. No matter what thoughts where racing threw the strawberry blonds head as his face curl in anger before he broke his pencil. He wiped the now broken pencil into the trash can on top of the twelve he had already broken before taking another out of the small coffie cup on top of the player piano he sat at. Then he pushed the end into the sharpener that propped itself on the other side of the piano.<p>

"_I will stand by you, _

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope _

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let go"_ He sang for the twentieth time in a row. The song, being the source of the teens aggravation, was no more than a simple chorus. He had wrapped his head around it so many times looking for the slightest glimpse into the rest of it and all he came up with was an explicitly clean room back at his real house.

Some one had once told the teen cluttered room = cluttered mind and although he brushed it off at first he would do anything at this point. He just wanted to finish this song. Olivia stood up form the futon and sat on the bench next to him. Though unlike him she faced the outlying wall that held the door rather than the Piano, the two just starred at each other for a moment before they heard a song being blast threw the speakers. It was Never Walk Alone from Carousel. They only part of the song either teenager made out was "Threw a Storm,"

"Wait your mom likes Broadway music," Olivia said with a chuckle, she had always somehow picture Wen's mom as a hard core rocker chick like the people you see on Addicted or something. She knew that it was stereotypical but it was just the kind of person she saw.

"Sorry kids I still don't know how to work that thing" Wen's mom said popping her head into the room. She had bright red hair more than likely fell down to her mid back but now was thrown in a ponytail although keeping perfect curls. It was held back by a think white head band and she wore a old white tee shirt and what plaid cowgirl shirt that looked as if it had actually taken a few trips around the barn. She also wore sweatpants that came up to her lower calf. She also had an old pair of white Ked sneakers. She looked so normal, like a regular person it was hard to believe this was the woman form Wen's stories about what happened years ago.

"Its okay, Actually Carrousel is my favorite of Rogers and Hammerstein." Olivia said and Wen narrowed his eyes brow.

"Really that's new unusually Wen's friends usually like that whole rap crap he never stops listening to." She said and Wen's face began to twist in embarrassment, he shot a look to his mom as if telling her to shut up.

"Come on Wen, it is true. You know I remember Wen's first Piano recital they wanted him to play a greenday song and he said he said he didn't know they played classical music." His mom continued.

"Mom," He wined.

"Sorry Ms. Grant we just really have to finish this song." Olivia said backing him up before he exploded.

"Oh sweetie just call me Heather." She said as she walked away Wen waited a good amount of time before turning to Olivia, "Heather" He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so hard on her she is just trying to be cool." Olivia said with a smile, he always got upset about the funniest things.

"Cool, cool, creepy is more like it, what if your grandma told me to call her Betty that would be creepy right." He said.

"Yes," She said

"My point exactly." He explained triumphantly.

"No it would be creepy because her name is Florence." Olivia said and Wen just pouted.

"Come on you forget you now have three adults looking out for you. You are one of the lucky ones." She said.

"Well you can have your pick of any one of them." He exclaimed and she just ruffled his hair.

"Alright so back to the song, what about something like this,

_I will stand by you, _

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope _

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let go_

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains. _Then repeat the chorus again." She asked sitting next to him again this time facing the same way as him this time.

"That's amazing; I will never understand how you do that." He said as he jotted her lyrics down on a scrap piece of paper and then slowly but surely added them to the manuscript. It took a few hours but when the two finally stepped back they had completely finished the song. Olivia smiled before looking down at the time.

"Fudge," she said opening it up and beging to pound on it as if in an effort to accomplish something.

"Whats wrong." Wen asked.

"I was supposed to call my Gran by seven she doesn't like driving in the dark." She said before Wen took the phone from her hands.

"Its fine I will ask my mom to drive you home. Doesn't worry she will she wont want to pass up another chance to humiliate me." He smiled.

"Thanks, I am just going to tell her I am on the way." She said. Soon after the calls where made and the distance covered Wen stood inches away from Olivia's door.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah," she agreed despite wanting to kiss him on the lips they knew they where in G Movie Company so she decided a kiss on the cheek would do. Then she walked into the lamp light of the White's living room.

* * *

><p>AN - Alright Did you all like it. I did its one of my longest chapters yet. So I have two sugjestions for you my readers one I found the perfect Wen and Olivia song called Why don't you kiss her? By Jesse McCarthy i mean like perfect. And the other is at this link .com/watch?v=5VXOw87oKlI&feature=feedlik

Then I ask a question that has been asked to me, "What Happens when you add Apples and Lemons?


	10. Break Down

DISCLAMER - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

><p>Her hand cake with liquid foundation Olivia padded underneath her eyes once again before smoothing it with a make up sponge. She no longer had to think of the motion seeing as she had been doing it for almost a half hour. Mo who sat next to her had been doing it since before Olivia. Both teens did this in the week attempt to cover the bags under their eyes. Stella did not need the extra make up due to her uncanny ability to fall asleep in the oddest places and at the oddest times, then to wake up without any change in her energy.<p>

Speaking of witch the girl was asleep now in her make up chair slightly snoring. The other four teens decided they where going to ask how she did it soon therefore they could all master the art. Lyle walked over to her and touched her shoulder; she snorted throwing her head back then coughed shaking the feeling off.

"Yeah" She said with a yawn before opening her eyes as wide as they could be and slaping her self across the face.

"Just reminding you and Wen to keep your lapels on or we will lose you in 'Here We Go' because the mic's here are two sensitive to be thrown back and forth so it wont be on. Stella just smiled before tuning it on.

"Good," She asked.

"Perfect, good luck guys." He said patting Charlie's back since he sat at the end of the row of make up tables then disappeared into the back round.

Then the band stood up giving each other motivational gesture before leaving mostly they all just shared hugs. Stella stood in the right stage wings twiddling her favorite clear thumb pic (A/N – these things are amazing to play with because their really hard to drop and once you drop you pick its over unless you have a back up. Especially if you are on stage there is no picking it up.) On the other side Mo and Charlie stood hand in hand. Olivia and Wen shared a good luck kiss and almost instantly they heard the announcer, smiles spread across each teens face and it immediately lightened the backstage mood.

The band took their places, witch included Olivia crawling under the stage to get to her separate way of entry. As she couched blow the stage a bit higher than audience level she was amazed at how large the stage really was. It was at lest three feet four feet off the ground. As she heard the beginning of Determinate she pulled the Lemonade charm out from its place hidden in her shirt and kissed it she hid it once again secounds before the platform she was on began to rise.

Her mind began a flashed back of the life of the song. I started when she was writing the song with Wen, then to the first rehearsal of it with the band. Soon it jumped to the Halloween bash and last but not lease rising star. Although the song was barely two months old it already held good and bad memories. As she rose from her crouched position she hoped this would be one of the good ones.

_'Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm Crazy Worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know you got to get it out_

_I can take it_

_That's what being friends about'_ She sang as she walked up to the front of the stage grabbing the reached out hands of the Bands fans.

"Go Livy Bear," Olivia heard as she turned around and she twisted back to face the audience then back again to her band. During the turn her foot twisted itself in a wire and as she went to take a step back towards the band she lost her footing and fell.

Wen seeing it happen in almost slow motion jumped and ran to ketch her. Although all having slower reactions the rest of the band did the same and they all failed. Her head slammed hard against the cool concrete floor as Wen's feet hit the ground, a small pool of blood soaked the back of her blond curly hair. The guards rushed on stage and into the audience trying to keep distance. After that everything happened so fast. Before the band could take time to blink let a less process the event EMT's where in the dwindling audience due to the canceled show.

Wen fought against the guys that held him back by two guards the one thing he wanted to do, save her, he wasn't able two. Almost as soon as they got Olivia on the stretcher and took her outside to be bay flighted she knew she in good hands. He almost immediately stopped fighting band and was taken back to the stage. Where he did not stand but rather sobbed. This could not be happening; He couldn't loose her, not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>AN - I think I am a fluff adict becuase I still had it here when i was trying to avoid it.

E.A. - I will adress that issue nxt chapter.


	11. Stella

As Stella stood outside the large white building of despair she once again expressed in her own mind her odd hatred of hospitals. Well it wasn't really odd, hospitals where a morbid place of sickness that where only surprised in her hatred by nursing homes and Mud Slide Crush. But unlike mud slide crush she had an odd hatred for nursing homes, she would volunteer at least once a month and play classical music for them but the fact the people there where sick with no real hope of getting better. The younger the patient the worse she felt. All of the children of her father's collages thought she was weird. Her father worked at Hasbro research facility but it was the top floor and under was the hospital like setting for the kids. Stella had only gone to her fathers work once and had to leave due to the feeling she would puke almost as soon as she walked in.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the sign that read Bradley Hospital, inside she knew both Tommy and Olivia lay in an ICU room. Tommy had stabilized but still was yet to wake and Olivia, well they would have her in critical care because it was a head injury. Stella looked around her it was here that at one time her band mates and their parents stood.

"Estelle," Hearing her full name Stella turned on a dime to see none other than Spencer Walsh.

"Stella," I growled in between my teeth. It was then she looked at him soaked form head to toe. She looked behind her and sure enough there was a down poor.

"Sorry Stella, hey um why don't we go inside, it's less wet inside the hospital." He said.

"No one's keeping you out here. Go ahead." Stella almost barked.

"What is the matter with you," He almost screamed.

"I am trying to be nice and all you ever seam to do is come up with rude uncalled for comments, are you a brat or do you just enjoy acting like one." Spencer said finally fed up with the younger teen's attitude.

"In case you haven't realized I don't care what you think about me Walsh." Stella said.

"Fine Estelle but if you push people away all the time you will have no one left to catch you." He said turning to walk in the hospital. Stella huffed before walking over to sit against the wall. She sat there for almost an hour before Lyle came outside.

"Stella," He said softly in an effort not to scare her.

"Hey Lyle," She said also in a soft tone.

"Are you okay," He asked sitting down next to her.

"Do you think I am a brat?" She said making the curly head boy just smile.

"A brat by definition typically a badly behaved child, so it would depend on who you ask, Brenigan for instance more then likely would call you a brat." Lyle said and Stella tried to hide her laugh.

"To me though, your determination can sometimes make you sound bratty." Lyle began.

"But you always have good intentions and you always want to help others. So I don't think you could be classified as a brat in my book. Maybe Politian would be a word that would suit you better." He said and she let her head fall to his shoulder.

"I should probably go inside right." She said with a sigh.

"I think it would be a good idea. Olivia just regained consciousness but no one can go see her yet. They say they need to do a few more 'test' to stabilize her before we can see her. As you can guess Wen is throwing a fit. It's actually kind of entertaining." Lyle said with a chuckle.

"What about everyone else." Stella asked.

"Most the parents except Wen's disappeared i don't know where two though. Mo and Charlie went up stairs to see Tommy and the Gifford clan went to the cafeteria with Spencer and his dad, well other than Wen that is." He explained.

"Is it just me or dose it feel like everything is falling apart?" Stella said.

"This isn't what you want to hear but everything is," He said and Stella moved her head in protest. "But like everyone always says the sky is always darkest before a star is born. Fame is like a high wire one wrong move and everything will come crashing down." He said, Stella just smiled Lyle was as good of a friend to her as any of her band mates.

* * *

><p>AN – alright so I know this is short and probably out of character but I really wanted to show a bit more of Stella's perspective and added a little bit of Lyle Stella friendship fluff because everyone needs fluff in their life. But they are not even hinting to becoming a couple. PSATS are this week so I probably won't upload till next so till then readers.

Alright next chapter deals with Wen's living stich


	12. Preview WE GOT OSAMA!

A/N – Alright This is just a preview

* * *

><p>From the look on Mr. Walsh, Wen's fathers Lawer, had a look on his face that told Wen the news he had was not of the good kind. But the optimistic person in his head told him that everything would turn out alright. As he sat down every muscle in his body tried to force himself away from the cafeteria and outside Olivia's door. Then he looked to his new parents for his new family. Sidney who was cowered against his father tears staining his shirt.<p>

"She won," he said softly trying not to cry himself he just sat in silence, he had yet to even tell the band and she won. He would have to leave never to return to the bliss he knew. Soon he just stood up banging his fist on the table.

"I am not going to sit here and wallop in self pity, I knew this was going to happen and so did you. Lets just get over it it's done." He said almost charging back to Olivia's room.

* * *

><p>AN - WE GOT HIM :)

In the very poetic words of the Munkchins

DING DONG, the witch is dead!

Which old Witch? The wicked witch

Ding dong the

As Coroner I must aver,

I thoroughly examined him.

And He's not only merely dead,

He's really most sincerely dead.

Then this is a day of Independence

For all Americans and their descendants

Yes, let the joyous news be spread.

The wicked Old Witch at last id dead!


	13. Wen's Leaving

A/N – Alright

From the look on Mr. Walsh's face told Wen the news he had was not of the good kind. But the optimistic person in his head told him that everything would turn out alright. As he sat down every muscle in his body tried to force himself away from the cafeteria and outside Olivia's door. Then he looked to his new parents for his new family. Sidney who was cowered against his father tears staining his shirt.

"She won," he said softly trying not to cry himself, Wen just sat in silence, he had yet to even tell the band and she won. He would have to leave never to return to the bliss he knew. Neither his father or Sidney spoke nor the silence blanketed the table. He looked to Mr. Walsh's son Spencer who twiddled his thumbs. The silence almost was killing him.

Where would he find another Stella with her witty comments, another guy friend as cluelessly cool as Charlie, another voice of reason like Mo, where would he find another Olivia? As the words ran tickled themselves across him mind he wanted to rebuke them. He could never find another Olivia anywhere. Olivia was special, Olivia was his. He didn't want to replace any of his other friends either. The band worked because it was, as cheesy as it may sound, "More than a Band" it was also a group of friends.

The thoughts felt like betrayal and hardened his heart. He soon stood up banging his fist on the round table. "I am not going to sit here and wallop in self pity," He almost screamed and the adults along with Spencer looked at him as if he was a ticking bomb.

"I knew this was going to happen and so did you, don't tell me you didn't. Lets just get over it it's done." He said witnessing the shock on the others faces but he didn't care. "Right now," He said in a softer tone. "Right now, I am going to go spend time with Olivia while I still can." He said in a voice that most used to console a child. But despite his week words it was obvious he was still red hot, proven by the fact he almost charging back to Olivia's room.

"Wen," Stella said as he passed seeing the tears in the taller boy's eyes, but he continued to charge. Stella fallowed in suit trying to ketch up although she did wondered what she would do if she did in fact ketch up to him.

Lyle walked over to Spencer who just shook his head. Although Lyle hated the boy at the moment he knew that the older teen was his only way of getting information. "Spence," He said in a soft voice despite the fact he was almost screaming because Spencer was still twenty to thirty feet in front of him.

"Lyle," He said as Lyle finally made his way to the boys side. Then the two moved to a table further away.

"The case your dad was working, the custody thing. It was Wen's wasn't it." He said quietly as if not to be ease dropped on.

"Yeah, and he, they, Wen's dad, we all lost." Spencer said,

"This month sucks." Lyle said simply pushing the napkin container over.

"That it dose my curly headed friend." Spencer said solemnly the two teenagers sat in silence before Spencer spoke again.

"What about Stella, is she alright?" Spencer asked Lyle just looked up. "She's fine she is Stella for pete sakes. But you where a jerk" Lyle said.

"Dose she know about the case?" Lyle asked.

"I don't think so. Not that I know of," Spencer said.

"Then tonight should be interesting."


	14. Telling the Others

A/N - Alright this chapter is like really short but I didn't know how to make it longer and not horrible there for I left it short. I just want to take a secound to thank all of my readers and reviewer's. You all are amazing and I hope you all understand that. I mean really I almost have 70 reviews 70 :) Again amazing reviewers. Also if any of you have not read some of the other Lemonade Mouth Storys you should becuase they are amazing. I am just happy to be a part of such an amazing group/reblion type thing and hope that soon we will get the catorgory we desirve.

Didn't mean to get all sappy but give me a break lol

DISCLAMER - I DONT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH

* * *

><p>As Wen came upon Olivia's hospital room door he just went in. Olivia's Grandmother, Florence, exited the room to make her way back to her humble house.<p>

"By Gran" Olivia said before she shot a smile at her boyfriend. Yet her joy way short lived seeing as she knew something was wrong when she got a half hearted smile back. Her face changed and worry coated it like concealer. Wen just sat on the hospital bed inches above Olivia's knees.

He didn't have to say anything she knew what was wrong. A silent tear ran down her face, "I am so sorry" He whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Both we're happy they knew each other so well neither even had to speak till they where ready to address the issue at hand. A good ten minutes passed of them sitting in silence before Olivia finally spoke.

"When do you leave?" As the words where spoke they seamed to be out of place. Wen's mom still lived in the small house that Olivia had visited but it was far enough away to rezone him and his sister to new schools, and neither could get over the fact he probably would move back to Florida where she had lived till just months ago.

"Livy," The voice of Stella was herd from outside the door as she entered slowly. Wen let go of Olivia letting her sit back against the raised bed. Stella moved to sit on the other side of Olivia, Wen moved closer to Olivia's with his left foot curled under him and his right leg resting on the floor.

Charlie and Mo entered the room almost instantly after Stella, Charlie mirroring Wen's position and Mo Sella's. The band just talked about the regular things and it seamed for the slightest moment that everything was blissful, everything was perfect.

"Wen, we got to go soon." Wen's mother said the entire band turned around and looked at the woman surprisingly none knowing exactly who she was.

"Okay mom," As the words left his lips they all stared at him.

"I will be out in a few." He said softly knowing no one other than his mom heard the last part.

"You're Mom!" Stella almost screamed but remembered she was in a hospital.

"How long as she been here?" Mo asked with a confused smile.

"A little longer than two months." Wen said softly.

"I have a better question why she is here?" Stella said almost rudely. Olivia tried to hide her tears by looking away from her band mates.

"To take me and Georgie back," Was the words out of Wen's mouth. The entire band looked frozen in shock it was scilent over the sounds of Olivia's muffled tears.

It had dawned on her since the first time she heard, Wen was leaving and nothing she could do would make him stay.


	15. Wind Down

A/N - Alright so I am comming to the end of my story tear :'( So this is the boil down for Charlie and Wen next will be Stella n Mo witch means it will be short then Olivia will be next then last is my closer boo :'(

Just think about it this way sooner I finish this one I can start my next. Hey I got a question what kinda Lemonade Mouth Story do you all want to read? because in the end its about you.

* * *

><p>Soon the night had begun to fade into early morning and one by one the band members lightened in ranks. The only one who was still there was Charlie and by this time he had migrated up to his brothers room. Tommy was asleep and Charlie had nodded off resting his head on the end of Tommy's bed.<p>

"You do know Charles when I said all you had to do is sleep I didn't mean forever." Tommy said as he woke and saw his brothers mess of dark brown hair piled in a heap of tangles near his knee. The young boy jerked up screaming Tommy and almost jumping into the older boy's arms.

"Charlie careful" He coughed out as he hugged the boy back. Charlie just cried into his brothers' shirt.

"Hey no tears Char, you should know I wouldn't die until after I win the world cup." The older brother joked and despite the tears in his eyes Charlie laughed.

"Heather" Came the weak voice of Mr. Gifford as he stood not five feet in front of where his ex wife held sleeping Georgie in her lap as she hummed the child's favorite song. "Ethan," She said in an annoyed voice as if despised the man to a point even the mention of his name would make her puke. "Wen isn't going to want to leave. Not right now with Olivia still in ICU and Gorgie is out why don't you take her home, I will drop Wen of in the morning." He said taking the seat next to her and running his hands threw Georgie's hair.

"This was never about you not being a good Dad." Heather said not making eye contact with her ex husband. "Then what was it Heather, why do you want to take them away from me now. We haven't heard from you a year in a half. Georgie recently finally had stopped crying herself to sleep from the pain of you not singing to her at night." He started to explain.

"You could have," She said weakly. "I tried but I couldn't remember the words to save my life. Wen even tried once or twice, Georgie said we pailed in comparison to you." He said making Heather laugh before a tear rolled down her cheek.

"They have grown so much; when I saw Wen on television I didn't even recognize him. My own child and I couldn't even recognize him. Do you know how horrible of a feeling that is Ethan?" She said tears rolling down her face. "I couldn't imagine but Heather their where other ways than lying on a stand. Then uprooting them like this." He said and she broke down even further Georgie stirring but not waking up.

"I didn't know what else to do; I just wanted to see them so bad." She cried, "Heather I would never try to keep them from you now. At the beginning when everything was going on maybe. But not now Sidney and I would never dream of it." He said crying himself.

"I know you would, I don't even know how to raise them alone. I never thought I would win at the beginning and when Wen and Georgie started to come over everything felt so surreal. I didn't want to lose the feeling I had of being near them of talking to them…." Her voice died out.

"Heather," He said wrapping his arms around her careful not to wake Georgie. Heather just collapsed getting out of the chair leaving Georgie asleep. She collapsed into his arms.

"I don't want to take them away. You and Sidney, Georgie, and Wen are a family I can't give them a family."


	16. Like Likeing

A/N - Alright so I haven't uploaded in forever and for that I am sorry. I also give fair warning it will be a little while before i upload again. My brother is getting married this weekend and school is stupid busy since its almost done. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I didn't get to stella in this chap and I may not finish her story line in any big way since she didn't really have a big story line next will touch on Olivia and Stella though and we will find out who said "Livy Bear", i have a question for you all though. Can you guess who it was?

* * *

><p>Mo stood feet in front of the Ice Cream Shoppe where she told Charlie she wouldn't meet him. Confused, let me explain Charlie had invited the band excluding Olivia, who was still at the hospital, to come for ice cream. Originally Mo was not going to go but she came to the conclusion she couldn't lie to him anymore. She kept telling him she was upset about the Scott ordeal so he would be closer to her although truthfully she had gotten over the Scott ordeal days after it occurred. The problem wasn't her plan failed because it was working beautifully but in the process of pulling him closer she had fallen even harder for the drummer. Far enough she couldn't hide it any longer, not to herself and not to him.<p>

She wondered how crazy she truly was, it was a reasonable assumption that the drummer no longer liked her in that way. Or he stilled loved her, this was one of the biggest chances she was ever going to take but knew she had to. As she opened the door she took a deep breath and entering the store. She looked around for Charlie as if she was searching for him in a sea of people rather than the fifteen to twenty people who were actually present in the Shoppe.

Once finally spotting the long haired drummer a smile lit her face and she almost glided over to his side. She was about to sneak behind him and surprise him but as she got closer she realized a head of blond hair. The more she saw the other person she realized it was Victoria, her original gliding walk seized and she just watched.

"Come on you would look much cuter as a tourist see," she said flicking him with vanilla ice cream coating his nose then pulling out her compact showing him how he looked through the giggles. Charlie just looked in the mirror before seeing Mo's reflection behind him crying. He turned to get a better look at her but instead just saw her running away covering her tears. He immediately wiped his nose the money for the bill on the table then apologizing to Victoria for having to leave so abruptly. Then he chased after Mo.

It didn't take long for the drummer to ketch up the Indian teen, after all for most of his life his parents made him play soccer witch as you can guess makes you fast. As soon as she was at arm length he grabbed her wrist and she turned around to face him moving with such force she ran into him.

"What do you want Charlie? Don't you have to get back to your date?" Mo said with tears in her eyes.

"Date Mo, you know I am not dating her anymore." He said almost offended that his friend would think so little of him.

"Really then explain that?" She almost screamed before taking a breath as he began to talk then silencing him. "You don't have to Charlie I am just going to go home." She said.

"Mo it's late I am 'not' letting you walk home yourself," he said emphasis on the word not so she knew it was not up for discussion. So she just walked on and most of it was in silence until they had almost come to her street and Charlie stopped her by once again grabbing her arm and this time not letting go of her hand.

"Mo, why did you come?" He asked and despite her efforts to pull away the boy kept her in place.

"Not now Charlie please," she tried.

"Then when Mo, when?"

"I don't know, Charlie, I… I just…." She said looking away.

"I have a confession Mo, I still like you, hell I like you even more. I may even love…" He began before she pecked him on the lips.

"I like like you to Delgado,"


	17. Unexpected Visitors

A/N - Alright this is my second to last chapter. (Tear) I can't believe this story is almost finished. :) But I have another in the works so just look out because as the terminator would say. I'LL BE BACK :)

* * *

><p>Olivia stirred awake and glanced to the hospitals bed side table realizing it was approching five am. She pulled herself to a sitting position glancing at Wen who was asleep draped over the room's chair.<p>

Olivia smiled at her boyfriend's stance but stayed quiet not wanting to wake him. Then Olivia looked over at the door wondering who would have knocked this late. Then the door creaked open revealing a hidden creature.

"Who is there?" She asked after the door opened but their was no answer. She moved farther back against the bed trying to make it cover her but did not avail.

"Hello," She asked again but still there was no answer she moved her hand closer to the emergency nurse button. She fingered its surface ready to push if the man came any closer. Then the man moved backwards into the hall shutting the door.

As he walked away another man walked up behind him. "Immanuel" is all the second man said and the first man turned at his heel his face just being reached by the dim light. His skin was almost in a ghost like tone damp with sweat.

His hair looked as if at one time it may have been blonde but now seamed more gray and was clinging to the side of his face, heavily weighed down with rain water. His body was big and despite years and jail was still strong. He wore an over sized black shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

His shoes where held together by cheep old duck tape that was barely held the shoes that where falling apart together. A recently scar danced across his face that bulged out with newly grown skin. "Franklin," he said simply as Wen's father also stepped into the dim lighting.

"She's conscious," Franklin said simply pointing to the door.

"I just talked to her," Immanuel said.

"Did you really Immanuel, or did you listen?" Frank asked moving closer.

"Frank, why do you ask as if their so different?" Immanuel asked.

"Because Immanuel they are, dose she even know that you are out yet?" He asked almost in anger.

"She doesn't need to. I don't have time to talk to you Frank." Immanuel said walking away.


	18. More Than A Band

A/N- Hey guys this is my last chapter of the story. Tear, Anyways I have a favor to ask you guys. Can I get eleven or more reviews? Because then I will have a hundred. Pretty Please

I got the lyrics for More than a bad from here .

Here's where I got the lyrics I Wont Let Go from here

.

Olivia changed her earrings for the seventh time, this pair was small lemons, and ironically it was the pair she began with. She turned to Wen to ask how they look but all Wen could do was stare in astonishment. Olivia had not be realized from the hospital for 48 hours yet but she was now about to go on another stage in front of a televised audience.

Of Corse it was completely safe Lyle had made sure of that. Heck he checked the wires so many times he even got on the nerves of the parents who wanted nothing more than for the singer to be safe.

Then their was a soft knock on the door before it opened revealing Lyle in his black jeans and tee-shirt with his head set dangling around his neck.

"Five minute mark," He explained and the band all shot out of their seats and into a standing circle. Their arms draped around the person's next to them shoulder and their hands interlocked with the people two away from them.

Then they all went around the circle saying quick prayers of safety and luck. They finished with an Amen then Charlie whipped out his drum sticks and began drumming along the walls as they walked to the sound stage.

Then the girls and Wen started other beats as they joined in a rendition of "Turn up the Music." As they approached the stage the group grew quiet and the couples shared quick good luck kisses to Stella's demise.

"Alright Now I would like to welcome my next guess all the way from Messa High School, International Sensation LEMONADE MOUTH!" Announced Joey Kimball said as the band celebrated their way onto the stage.

Then went to say hello to Joey, the forty year old hugged the three girls then boy hugged the guys.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight." He started but then he continued to converse talking about everything the band had accomplished in their short time then got into the Welivia and Molie talk before finishing by standing up behind his desk.

"Alright now we have a true treat, two song from the band that have never been heard before." He said as the band moved to the smaller sound stage where stools where already set for the performance the band members all went to their places.

"_It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It's breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

_You think your lost_

_But your not lost on your own_

_Your not alone_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let go_

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I wont let you down_

_It wont get you down_

_Your gonna make it_

_Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I wont let go_

_Wont let you go_

_No I wont"_

As the crowd cleared Wen and Charlie both helped their girlfriends onto their stools before taking their seats. Stella then grabbed her preplaced guitar and started strumming.

"_(Mo)_

_I can't pretend_

_to know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real_

_(Wen)_

_Say what you want_

_Or don't talk at all_

_(Mo)_

_Not gonna let you fall_

_(Chorus)_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_(Mo)_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_(Stella)_

_You used to brave the world all on your own_

_Now we wont let you go_

_Go in alone_

_(Charlie)_

_Be who you wanna be_

_Always stand tall_

_(Stella & Charlie)_

_Not gonna let you fall_

_(Everyone)_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_(Olivia)_

_I never knew you could take me so far_

_I've always wanted the hope that yo are the ones I need_

_(Everyone)_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than a band_

_(Olivia softly)_

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes but one thing is true_

_Understand,_

_We'll always be more than, a band"_

As Olivia finished the band showed a group hug as they went to a commercial.

A/N – Remember eleven reviews please that will make you all ten times more awesome than you already are. For the last time this is me signing out. Piece Doggy Dogs


End file.
